<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstanding by Shamaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725360">Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru'>Shamaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures In Reincarnation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny remembers every name that B has been reborn with. </p><p>One day he uses the wrong one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures In Reincarnation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another reincarnation AU featuring immortal Benny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Benny the two men would always be his B and G. To time, however, things were different.</p><p>B had been known by many names through the hundreds of years they’d met. Bradley, Brent, Cary, James, Sam and even Abigail. Benny remembered and treasured each and every name with the same fondness he had for the owner of them. They kept him company between waiting for the next reincarnation of the person he loved. </p><p>They also, just once, almost caused him to lose that person.</p><p>Matthew this time. Tall and handsome as always, sharp as a tack, and sweet as could be. He’d fallen just as hard for Benny as the old astronaut always fell for him and they’d eagerly jumped into a relationship. Matthew was a doting boyfriend (and how funny it always was to say that after they’d been married in several lives) and, as it turned out, a devoted young single father.</p><p>Benny knew his lover’s child as well. Just like B he carried every name that G had ever had as well. Gairbith, Gavin, Alastar, Charlie, Lacey, and Richard. This time around he was Daniel- or Danny as he liked to be called. A ten year old firecracker with a heart of gold. Benny was won over just as he was every lifetime. If this lifetime had seen fit to keep the third brother together Benny would have counted it perfect, but he had yet to meet whoever Keelan would have been reborn as yet.</p><p>He’d been dating Matthew for a little over a year when his slip up happened.</p><p>They’d left Danny at his grandparents’ house in order to have a proper date night- a candlelit dinner at home along with a bottle or two of wine. Things had gone from there to music played from an old phone and a slow dance in the living room and Benny feeling giddy and warm and unbelievably happy. He didn’t know how he kept getting lucky enough to win his lover back every time they met.</p><p>At the end of the slow dance Benny pushed himself up, having to float a few inches off the floor, to kiss Matthew and was rewarded with gentle reciprocation. Maybe it was just his good mood or the wine in his system or a combination, but for whatever reason he pressed himself to the taller man and let his hands begin to wander. It wasn’t long before they were both shedding clothes and stumbling toward Matthew’s bedroom while also trying to keep up their passionate kisses.</p><p>Benny was splayed out across the rich dark red of the bed sheets with his gorgeous boyfriend draped over top of him, smiling like mad and letting out breathy little sounds while the other slid hands down his ribs and gripped his hips. One hand left him and slid up above Benny’s head and he giggled knowing that Matthew was going for the familiar little bottle they kept buried beneath the pillows for nights like these. Matthew was gentle with him the entire time and Benny closed his eyes, arching up into skilled hands. Then his mouth opened and he slipped up.</p><p>“Brad...” he sighed.</p><p>Matthew’s hands stilled. Slowly they left Benny’s body and the old astronaut’s eyes cracked open to see his boyfriend standing from the bed. That’s when the gears shifted in his brain and he realized what he’d said out loud. Instantly Benny sobered and his eyes widened slightly. “Matt, I can explain.”</p><p>“Who’s Brad?” was all Matthew asked in a sharp tone.</p><p>Benny almost flinched. “He’s...” He let out a heavy sigh, unsure of what to say. “It’s hard to explain...”</p><p>For a moment the younger man just frowned at him. Then Matthew’s head hung and one hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He grumbled quietly to himself then raised his free hand to point at the door. “Out.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. Out.” Matthew’s head lifted and he looked down at Benny with a frown. “I... I can’t be with someone who isn’t willing to stay faithful.”</p><p>Benny could feel the color drain from his face. Matthew thought... He had to set that straight right then and there.</p><p>“That’s not it, Matt!” He stood from the bed in an instant, hating how his lover stepped away when he neared. “That’s not it at all! Please, please believe me!”</p><p>“Then what is it, Benny? You moan some stranger’s name and I’m <i>not</i> supposed to believe that it’s some other guy you’re seeing?” Matthew shot back.</p><p>“Look, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth.”</p><p>Matthew’s arms crossed over his chest and his frown deepened. “No? Try me, Benny.”</p><p>The astronaut sighed hard through his nose. He raked a hand through his hair as he sat back on the edge of the bed and stared at his feet. “Okay.” he finally said quietly. “Okay, I’ll tell you. Just please keep an open mind and believe me.”</p><p>He then went on to explain that he was immortal and told the stories of how they’d been meeting throughout Matthew’s lives. He smiled sheepishly while explaining that Brad had been the first name Benny had known him by and it had special meaning because of this. And through everything Matthew simply listened. At one point he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Benny, staring at the opposite side of the room, and adopted a thoughtful look. When Benny finished speaking there was a long silence between them that had the astronaut worrying.</p><p>“Okay.” Matthew finally said.</p><p>Benny blinked. Then he frowned slightly. “Okay?” he mirrored.</p><p>Matthew nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>Another minute of silence passed. “So...” Benny began.</p><p>“I believe you. And your stories.” Matthew explained. “It’s... crazy. But I do believe you.”</p><p>Benny felt a weight leave his shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, stars, am I glad...”</p><p>His boyfriend smiled and glanced sideways at him. “Danny told me he met some strange pink unicorn cat before we met.” Benny’s head shot up at that. “Said she told him that I’d meet a cute little guy named Benny some day and we’d end up falling in love. She told him we were ‘destined to meet again in this life’. I thought he was telling stories like kids do, but now I’m starting to think he was actually telling the truth.”</p><p>Benny stared at the other for a long while. Then he looked toward the wall slowly. “She met you before me. And didn’t tell me. <i>Again</i>.” he mumbled. “When I see her again I’m going to give her such a talking to.”</p><p>Matthew chuckled and scooted closer, looping an arm around his boyfriend’s neck and tugging him so that they rested against each other. “There’ll be time for plotting later, Benny.” He leaned over and kissed Benny’s cheek. “For now though... Shall we pick up where we left off?”</p><p>Benny shivered at the feeling of a hand settling on his stomach and shifting lower in a suggestive way. He looked up at Matthew again and grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>